1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of dicing a substrate, a plasma dicing method in which a substrate on which a resist mask is formed is subjected to plasma etching and divided into individual chips is known. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2009-94436 discloses that a substrate is placed on a stage included in a plasma treatment apparatus and subjected to a plasma treatment in a state in which the substrate is held by a conveyance carrier including a frame and a holding sheet that covers an opening portion of the frame in order to improve handling property of the substrate during conveyance or the like.
A holding sheet has a small thickness and is easily deflected. Accordingly, a conveyance carrier holding a substrate is occasionally placed on a stage in a state in which the holding sheet is wrinkled. When a plasma treatment is performed in a state in which the holding sheet still has wrinkles, abnormal discharge occurs in the wrinkle portion or the temperature of the wrinkle portion is increased. Therefore, it is difficult to normally perform the plasma treatment.